


of the flesh

by whalersandsailors



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Background sexual content, Bodily Fluids, Kinda, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/pseuds/whalersandsailors
Summary: When Hickey goes to the hills, Tozer and the other mutineers find their worship and entertainment among themselves on the shale.





	of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kink meme prompt [here](https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=213644). I edited only a little bit for clarity's sake. as to how and why little is with the mutineers, it's a choose-your-own-adventure of whether he went with them willingly or was kidnapped.

When the mutineers are not hauling their sledge, there is not much to do but wait, each man sitting on his rock or in his tent, whittling away the time. Hickey, prophet and devil alike, takes frequent sabbaticals into the hills, and it is during his ascent to his grim Sinai, that the men find themselves scrabbling to craft golden idols among themselves.

Some — like Des Voeux, his drawers lying undone around his thighs — are brazen and uncaring, and they milk themselves under the sun’s pale vigilance like pagan worshippers paying fealty to their god of suffering and fertility. Others have the decency to hide themselves in the tents; Pilkington and Armitage disappeared behind the canvas flap of one such structure half an hour prior, the passage of minutes marked only by animalistic grunts that ooze from the seams of the tent.

Fucking, Tozer decides, is similar to eating a man. The acts of cannibalism and sodomy overlap in how Tozer is willing to use another man’s body for his own sustenance, and similar also for what he is willing to put into his mouth and body. Both acts are reviled by society, and yet he has embraced both with a lustful vigor that can only mark his disregard for his mortality as well as the bleakness of the mutineers’ prospects.

With all this in mind, Tozer enters the tent he has been sharing with Little and two other men. It is occupied only by the former lieutenant where he dozes on the ground. His hands are awkwardly bound behind him, a result of when he tried to wrestle a gun from Armitage two days ago. The sight of Little lying prone on the ground, dressed only in his trousers and undershirt, is enough to make Tozer swell against his breeches. He palms himself, hissing at the friction before he kneels beside Little and jostles his shoulder.

The man wakens with a start, his eyes flying open. His leg kicks out, and Tozer has to keep him still by pressing the weight of his knee onto Little’s thighs. When Little sees that it is only Tozer at his bedside, he relaxes, though there is a skittish look in his eyes as he glances from Tozer to the canvas entrance back to Tozer again.

Tozer makes a soft noise, shushing Little as he brushes some flyaway strands from his face. He wastes no time making his intentions clear, and he shifts his weight fully onto Little and kisses him. Little groans, his arms twisting as though he were trying to pull away.

“Now, now, none of that,” Tozer chastises, running his thumb along Little’s chin before sliding against his lips.

Little frowns, keeping his mouth shut against Tozer’s fingers. Tozer smirks and grinds his hips downward, pressing his hardened cock against Little. When Little gasps and involuntarily bucks into the pressure, Tozer uses the opportunity to slide his thumb into Little’s mouth.

“Do you know how much easier it was than I expected?” Tozer asks, thrusting his thumb against Little’s tongue, working it in deep, urging Little to relax his jaw. “Fucking an officer? I dreamt about you for ages, you know. I’d see you up on the quarterdeck with the captain, all high and mighty, raising your voice to shout at the men up in the mainmast. And I wondered to myself: what kind of pretty noises would Lieutenant Little make in bed?”

Little groans around his thumb, and Tozer replaces it with his teeth and tongue, kissing him roughly. He ruts again when he feels Little’s cock rising to attention. He works a hand between their bodies to rub his palm at the front of Little’s trousers, and Little jerks at the contact.

“I never expected you to deliver so beautifully,” he says with a laugh against Little’s open, panting mouth.

Little’s eyes are black with arousal, and an involuntary whimper slips from him when Tozer lifts himself off of his body. Tozer leans back against the crate they were using as a stool, and he beckons Little to follow. Pushing off his elbow to sit up on his knees, Little scoots closer as Tozer undoes the front of his trousers and pulls his cock from his drawers.

“Come on, then,” Tozer says, too proud to admit the note of begging in his voice.

Little has never been one to draw out their encounters, however, and he is quick to settle in between Tozer’s legs. With the sergeant holding his stiff cock steady, his other hand tangling into Little’s hair, Little laps at the tip, sliding his tongue against the slit, before taking him fully in his mouth and groaning around the silken flesh.

“Oh,” Tozer moans, his head falling back, “_fuck_. You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” He chuckles breathlessly. “You take it as easy as a doxy.”

A grunt is the only answer Tozer gets as Little works deeper onto his length, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip every time he pulls back. Tozer uses his hands on the back of Little’s head to control the pace, and when Little takes too long sucking his tip, he groans and firmly pulls Little down. He can feel his cock going deeper than before, hitting the back of Little’s throat. Faintly, in the back of his mind, Tozer feels guilty when Little gags and a loose tear slips down the side of his nose.

The guilt is quickly erased when those dark eyes peer up at him through long, thick lashes, and Tozer sees how those pink lips are stretched around him. That gaze burns into Tozer like coal fire, and when Little — maintaining eye contact all the while — lifts his head up and lowers again, taking the whole of Tozer’s length into his throat in one fluid motion, Tozer nearly spills right there.

Tozer watches, entranced, as Little keeps the pace himself, fast and deep. The pleasure is so intense that he feels like he is floating in water, caressing every inch of skin. He feels as though pins are being pricked into his legs and thighs, and when Tozer begins to buck his hips into Little, there is no complaint from the man but a drawn-out moan as Tozer nearly chokes him again.

When he is close, Tozer drags his fingers through Little’s beard, trying to warn him but finding himself unable to speak, beyond a garbled, repetitive chant; _Edward, Edward, Edward — _

Little pulls back, gasping, when Tozer comes. His mouth hangs open, spit and seed alike smeared across his swollen lips, and as Tozer grabs the front of his shirt to pull him fully onto his lap, he cannot think of a more erotic sight than Edward Little fully debauched with the pearls of white painted across his cheeks, his eyes heavy-lidded.

He clears his throat, his tongue darting out, catching some of the semen as he wets his lips.

“Good _Christ_, Edward,” Tozer says, his own voice winded and in awe.

Little’s face reddens, and his eyes drop to the ground.

“I have done that before,” he says hoarsely, with a faint smile.

“As if that wasn’t bloody obvious.”

He pulls a corner of blanket up to wipe Little’s face, and with Little silent once more, his eyes distant, Tozer pauses, dropping the blanket and cupping the man’s cheek. He kisses Little sweetly, more sweetly than he has during the last few days, while he explored every inch of this man, wrenching him open and wringing him like a wet rag.

When Little leans into Tozer, hesitantly kissing back, Tozer feels his heart soar.

“Hey,” he whispers, his tongue poking out and swiping at Little’s mouth, “let’s say I return the favor, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://whalersandsailors.tumblr.com)


End file.
